Wager
Wager (賭け, Kake) is the fifteenth episode of the ''Death Note'' anime. Synopsis Light asks Rem to kill L to which she agrees. However, Light has to decide whether or not he wants to kill him the very next day, so he tells her to wait until he gives the order to kill L. Light then asks Misa for her number, but doesn't want hers because the police could track her phone. To comply, Misa gives Light one of her three phones, and Light agrees, but says that only he can make the call, which will probably be tomorrow. He then tells Misa that she should go home, but she tries pressing on with romance. To make her comply, Light kisses her (to Ryuk's surprise), causing Misa to leave in a trance-like state. Meanwhile, while with the other Task Force members and examining samples separately, L tells them that if he dies in the next few days, Light is Kira, since he's the only suspect who has seen him recently. L appears at the university the next day, and after interrupting Light's date with Kiyomi, tells Light that if he dies in the next few days, it would mean that Light is Kira, so he figured it would be safe for him to come here and hang out with Light. While Light ponders his next move, the two go to have shortcake. Just as they depart, Misa shows up after having finished a photo shoot, to Light's dismay. Misa finds out L's real name with the help of her Shinigami Eyes, which Light realizes, giving him the perfect opportunity to find out L's name. To his surprise, however, L starts snickering, and soon professes, along with a huge ton of students, to be fans of Misa's work. In the ensuing crowd, L gropes Misa's butt, then pretends it was someone else. When Misa is forcefully taken away by one of her agents, Light attempts to call her cell phone after excusing himself to the restroom, but finds out, to his horror, that L had stolen Misa's phone. Light promptly offers to go return it, and after taking the phone tries to call the third. However, L's own phone rings, and he reveals to Light after it that Misa has been arrested based on DNA evidence from the Sakura TV tapes, using her agent possessing drugs as an alibi. Light remains undeterred, however. Misa is taken into an underground compound, with her eyes covered by a metal plate, her body wrapped in isolation room material, and her body strapped to a vertical cot, all while Rem looks on. The others are horrified but decide it is the right thing. L then informs Soichiro that, because of Light's phone call, he is now the prime suspect as Kira. Three days later, Misa starts talking about wanting L to kill her, but refuses to confess. It is revealed, however, that she is not talking to L, but Rem. When Rem refuses to comply, Misa tries to bite her tongue and bleed out, but Watari gags her before she can. Rem quickly realizes that the only way to calm Misa is to make her forfeit her Death Note, which would cause her to lose all of her memories of the Death Note, Kira, and Shinigami, as well as eliminate her Shinigami Eyes. Misa is initially adverse to this, but agrees when Rem says that her memories of Light being her boyfriend would remain. Her body goes slack, and she sheds a tear. Barely able to part with the human she loves, Rem gently brushes a strand of hair on her hairline, which L notices. Several hours later, Rem tells all this to Light and Ryuk, the former of which had made a deal with Rem to break her out (which Misa refused with her words to avoid Light's exposure). Rem warns him that if he doesn't save Misa, she will kill him. Light acknowledges this and says he has a plan to free Misa, having deemed the forfeiting as the right thing to do. He then says goodbye to Ryuk. Episode Guide es:Episodio 15: Apuesta fi:Uhkapeliä fr:Pari (épisode) pl:Zakład Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part I (anime)